


Haunting Me

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 21:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19583290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Haunting by Halsey.





	Haunting Me

**Author's Note:**

> Haunting by Halsey.

Standing in the parking lot, you took a deep breath. It had been months since you stepped foot into the bar you used to frequent. John Winchester was the very reason you stopped going. He was also the reason you were walking back into it that night. His face haunted your dreams, your skin missed his touch. The sad part was…you didn’t want it to stop. You wanted to keep seeing his face. You wanted his touch.

As you pulled the door open, you felt like you were going in slow motion. You were wearing a dress that John used to go nuts over. It was teal, went to mid-thigh, the top was low cut and tight, and the bottom was more flowey. He always said that it gave him access easily. You had paired it with a pair of silver heels that had a strap around the heels. Your make up was simple- a nude lip and a cat eye. Your hair fell in waves over your shoulders. 

Moving through the packed bodies, you went straight to the bar. Your boyfriend was out of town, and he was a great guy, but he couldn’t keep away the ghosts of your past. Once you reached the bar, your red nails drew lines on the wood, waiting for the bartender to come over. You smiled at him, and took a deep breath. “Whiskey on the rocks, sweetie.” You didn’t recognize him, so you knew he wouldn’t be asking questions. That was a nice bonus.

You slipped him the money as he slid you your drink. Picking the glass up, you turned to rest your elbows on the dark wood. As you sipped the honey colored liquid, your eyes scanned the crowd. Would John still come here? Did he move on?

“ _Well_ , hello there.” A man approached you.

Looking over at him, you raised an eyebrow. “I’m out of your league.” You said with confidence, patting his cheek. “I’m _sure_ you’re a sweet guy, but keep looking.”

He sighed and walked away. Seeing a leather jacket out of the corner of your eye, you turned your head. There stood John Winchester. The man who was the star of every wet dream, the man who still held your heart, and the one that you had hoped would find you there. Pushing off the bar, you started moving through the crowd, towards your target.

However, as you got closer, you saw him slip his arms around someone else. Your heart faltered. Stopping in your tracks, you swallowed. The first couple months after him were a dark time. Licking your lips, you turned to go back to the bar. You didn’t know that John had spotted you.

His eyes followed you, watching your long legs. He saw as you finished your drink and ordered a shot. He knew you. He knew that you were trying to drown him out, to forget him. John moved away from his date for that night and moved through the crowd, his eyes set on you.

“One more, sugar.” You licked your lips as you watched the bartender.

“You plan on eating him up, sweetheart?” John smirked at you.

You glanced at him. “Why would _you_ care?” You asked, hiding your nerves. “Don’t you have some pretty thing on your arm tonight?”

John glanced over his shoulder at his date and shrugged. “No one important.”

“Of course not. No woman is to _you_.” You grabbed the shot and downed it. “Hey, I have a question.” You were talking to the bartender now. “What’s your name? Or should I just keep checking you out without one?” You smirked as he blushed.

“I’m JT.” He smiled, leaning his hands on the bar. “Yours?”

“Y/N. What time you get off?”

It was clear he caught the double meaning. “Two hours.”

You bit your lip and your eyes raked over him. “I guess I have two hours to kill, then. Send me a beer.” He nodded and turned to get you one.

John gave JT a hard look, which you didn’t miss, raising your eyebrow at him. “ _Funny_ , the Y/N would have never picked up some guy in a bar like that.” He was leaning on his elbow, facing you.

“ _Funny_ , the John I knew didn’t act like he _cared_ who I fucked.” You shot back, grabbing the beer and walking away.

Growling, John followed you, grabbing your elbow to make you look at him. “What _happened_ to you?” His eyes looked into yours, searching for an answer.

“ _You_.” That’s all that needed to be said. Realization washed over his face.

You watched as the wheels turned in his head, his jaw clenched. “I still think about you.” He said quietly. “All the time.”

“You mean while some nameless bimbo is screaming your name?” You shot back, yanking your arm from him. “I came here hoping to see you. Silly me thinking that you’d be alone.” Sighing, you took a swig of your beer. “You’ve haunted me since you walked away for what’s her name. I wasn’t good enough. Now I can haunt you by being the one that walks away.” You turned, fighting back tears.

He’d be nothing but the monster in your closet now.


End file.
